1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network system and a network method, and more particularly, to a network system and a network method, which use a network camera that differs in applying auto traffic control according to a type and priority of a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto traffic control function applied to a general internet protocol (IP) camera or video server is a function of setting data to be transmitted according to network states, by transmitting image data after reducing a frame rate or bit rate regardless of the type or number of clients receiving the image data when network congestion occurs.
In technologies of the related art, when various types of clients are connected to each other within different network environments, a setting profile is changed if congestion occurs due to a high load in a network to which a certain client is connected. Thus, a client whose network state is satisfactory may also receive a deteriorated image.